


It Might be Lost on Us

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Multi, Reader remembers the Resets, Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You had a functioning relationship. Sure it was with more than one man, and they weren't men but monsters, but you still loved your boys anyway. Then a reset took that all away. You probably wouldn't have even cared. Resets happened frequently according to Frisk, but this time...Well this time you remembered the previous timeline.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone take this before my editing kills it.

It all started when Gaster insisted on cooking. It was rare for the scientist to be home at a decent hour, and it was even rarer for him to volunteer to do something domestic. You watched him from your place at the dinner table, a hand propping your chin up on the table, the other stirring your hot chocolate with a spoon. "Gaster, you really don't have to do this." You watched as two free hands held a cook book out in front of him, while his actual hands stirred a pot of...something. You'd only come down from your room recently when you smelled something spicy and vaguely good. "I could always order dinner for everyone. Sans pays for it any way."

Two more bony hands appeared in a shimmer of purple light. Almost immediately they began to sign something out to you. ' _I'm more than capable cooking._ _It is a step by step process with a simple set of instructions. I've managed more complicated things with Alphys."_

And there goes his pride. "Gaster, you can't eat. How're you going to taste test it?"

His thin shoulders stiffened, but he said nothing as he dumped some garlic powder into the bubbling mixture. He didn't even bother to measure any of it.

So much for a step by step process.

A door opened and shut, before you heard a deep voice call out from the next room. "anyone home?"

"In here, Sans!"

The shortest member of the household strolled into the kitchen, hands in his pockets and clothes completely soaked. You could see the imprint of his ribcage through his jacket. He paused in the doorway for a moment, eye lights dim as he looked between the idly sitting you, and Gaster who was now spooning some chicken bouillon into his mixture. He settled into the chair next to you, his clothes giving a wet splat. "babe, i swear i worked on the hot water heater. it'll be up and runnin' tonight."

"Huh?"

Gaster tapped the side of the pot with his wooden spoon, more of the flakes falling into the soup, before putting the red tinged spoon on a plate. The hands behind him began to sign again. ' _He's insulting my cooking_.' 

You let out a small sigh as you shook your head. It was normal for Sans to poke fun at everyone, but you thought he had more self preservation stored in his bones. Picking at Gaster while the oldest skeleton did a task he viewed as beneath him was a good way to get your soul shattered. "Ya'll are a real piece of work."

"hey uh, if I'm not bein' punished, why's doc cooking?"

' _I wanted to cook a meal for our mate_.' Both sets of hands followed him when he went to the fridge and opened it. ' _From what I was told, showing affection doesn't have to be through touch alone_. _Small gifts, cooking, compliments. These too can also show affection_.' 

You smiled as Gaster seemed to purposely lean into the fridge to hide his face. For someone who was emotionally stunted, he somehow came across as romantic. "that's great and all," Sans said. "but poisonin' her isn't exactly affectionate."

 ' _And neither is your lack of effort.'_

Sans just shrugged, and you stifled a sigh. Sans didn't let most things rile him up. You once saw a human shove their key into his eye socket at one of his jobs, and his response was a shitty pun. Sans wasn't going to get pissed off at anything short of someone dismembering Papyrus. 

But with the slam of the fridge, and Gaster's glare, it was obvious his short fuse was on a time limit. "Gaster, what're you cooking anyway?"

He carried the carton of milk to the pot and began pouring some. _'A tomato bisque. I asked Papyrus to bring home a roll of garlic_ b _read on his way home from training. I have noticed you're restricting your calorie count, and thought this meal would keep in line with it_.' 

"That sounds really good, actually."

A smug smile curled over Gaster's lips, as he poured in the milk. It didn't take much to stroke his already ridiculous ego, but it was sweet that he was looking out for you like this. Your train of thought was shattered by a door slamming and off pitch whistling. A set of Gaster's hands went to open the oven, when Papyrus appeared in the doorway only moments later. "GOOD EVENING, SANS, GASTER," He stopped beside you and knelt down, pressing his teeth to your forehead in a pseudo kiss. "DEAREST."

"Hey Papy!"

"hey bro."

Gaster nodded his head in acknowledgment. ' _Did you aquire the bread_?'

"FRESH FROM THE BAKERY." Papyrus held up a cardboard box that was a bit greasy at the bottom, and had steam escaping from the top. "YOU NEVER SAID WHAT TYPE OF BUTTER YOU WANTED THOUGH, SO I CHOSE UNSALTED. THAT IS ALRIGHT, YES?"

' _That will do just fine. Thank you, Papyrus_.'

The youngest skeleton beamed as he handed off the box and sat across from you at the table. Almost immediately he began to chatter about his training, how Undyne was, and all about how the weather turned fowl just before the end of his lesson. Papyrus's idle chatter worked as a balm for the tense atmosphere. He effectively killed most of his brother's snarkiness, which killed any of Gaster's need to retaliate. 

 Now if only Gaster's food turned out right. 

* * *

' _Well_?'

You swallowed some of the mixture, eyes screwed to the bowl and throat desperately trying to expel the sour tasting milk. Whatever Gaster had made was not bisque. In fact, you were pretty sure it was just milk and garlic. You took a glance up, and noticed Sans hadn't touched the stuff, but Papyrus had cleared half his bowl already. You would be amazed by it, but then again Papyrus had shitty tastebuds. It would almost be hypocritical of him not to eat Gaster's failed experiment.

You took another spoonful of of the disgusting soup, and swallowed it whole, being sure not to gag. Your half decent blow job skills finally came to use in the real world. "Your cooking is really improving, thanks Gaster."

You could practically feel the smugness rolling off him. You took a few more swallows of the soup before excusing yourself from the table. Sans followed right behind you, his bowl still filled to the brim. The only thing he ate was the garlic bread. "you're gonna be sick in the mornin'. you don't need to eat that stuff just to stroke his ego, that's what the lab's for."

"Probably." You dumped your dishes in the sink, and without looking back, held out your hand to take Sans's. The cold porcelain brushed against your fingers, and you latched on, and dumped his stuff into the sink. "But I'd rather be sick than deal with a moody Gaster. He doesn't cook often, so it's not asking too much to eat his crap every once in awhile. I do the same for Papyrus, and I listen to your science rants. Which are boring as all hell, by the way."  You turned back to the short skeleton, and leaned against the tile countertop. "I promised to love you guys equally, and this is one of the ways I do it."

"ya got the patience of job, huh?"

"Nah, I just know what's important." You pushed yourself off the counter and brought Sans close. His arms wrapped loosely around your waist. "Plus a pissy Gaster really does suck. Kinda glad he views cooking as 'servant' work."

" _maid_  it that poorly, huh?"

Your eyes narrowed as you stared down at his shit eating grin. That was a..."Sans, no."

"what, thought you took a _shine_ to my puns."

"No I hate them, especially when you loose theme." 

"guess i'll have to find another way to _wipe_ that frown off your face." You huffed and pushed the skeleton away, he barely moved an inch, but the act of violence felt good. He didn't seem to mind as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, his own quiet chuckles reverberating through his chest. "seriously though, you've been quiet all night. what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really, just been working. What about you, Gaster normally isn't able to push your buttons so quickly."

"heh, you know me. gotta mess with that old sack of bones, no one else got's the guts." He shrugged. "besides, grillby's still fixin' his place up."

You stared at him for a moment. His smirk was still in place, and his shoulders sagged in that relaxed way he always had. There were deep indentations under his eyes, but they'd been there for as long as you'd known him. Sans looked perfectly fine, at least to you he did. A short sigh escaped your lips as you turned back to the sink and flicked on the hot water. "Well don't come to me when he changes your lab pass codes again."

"don't worry about it, i've got somethin' for that."

You turned back to look at him, but he just winked at you. His asshole-ish response to anything he didn't want to answer. 

"Sans Skeleton you're gonna be the death of me."

* * *

That night you stayed in Papyrus's room. The skeleton only slept for three hours at a time, but he was the one who was likely to toss you out of bed. Sans had a bad case of night terrors, and Gaster couldn't sleep at all. Tonight you just wanted some semi-peaceful rest and some cuddling after a long day of work.

You smoothed out your night dress as you sat on his race car bed. Papyrus was at his desk on his computer, typing away something for his blog before bed. "AND YOU DID LOCK THE DOORS?"

"Yup, and I locked the windows."

Your boyfriend hummed in approval. "AND THE LIGHTS IN THE KITCHEN, BATHROOMS, AND LIVING ROOM ARE OUT?"

"Gaster took care of it."

Papyrus exited out of his blog and turned towards you. He looked you up and down for a moment before nodding. "AND YOU ARE ALREADY DRESSED IN YOUR SLEEPING GEAR. GOOD, THEN I SUPPOSE WE MAY ENGAGE IN SLEEP."

He got off his chair and crawled into bed next to you. Seeing that as your cue, you sat up and took his collection of short stories off the bed table. You flipped through the book until you came to a spot that had a frayed and faded red ribbon tucked in between the yellowed pages. You cleared your throat and began to read about the misadventures of Fluffy Bunny. Typically this was Sans's job, but you took up the task when you slept with Papyrus. You didn't do it nearly as well as the older skeleton, he usually manipulated his voice to sound like the characters and made a plethora of sound effects, but Papyrus swore he liked to hear the sound of your voice. 

As you finished up the passage you set the ribbon between the pages again, and carefully closed the book. As you set it on the table, a bony arm wrapped around your waist. "Dearest, do you think..."

You twisted around so you could face Papyrus, before slipping down into the blankets. "What is it, Papy?"

"...IT'S NOTHING." He drew you closer to him. His magic licked at your skin, causing your arm hairs to stand on end. It was like a helium balloon was bobbing along your skin, all that was missing was the irritating wax texture. "I WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOUR SOUL, THE COLOR'S DIMMED."

"Has it?" You pressed a hand against your chest. "Guess work put a strain on me or something. I feel just fine though, so you don't need to raise the alarm."

He pressed his teeth to your forehead. "IF YOU SAY SO, DEAREST."

* * *

 Silence clung to the room after that. Slowly you dragged your mind towards sleep, only partially aware of the shifting skeleton next to you. Your mind crashed its way through dreams and darkness, doing its daily round of night time romps. Cacooned in a thick blanket, and beside one of your lovers, you felt completely safe. In fact it was probably one of the better rests you've gotten recently. Whatever Gaster cooked had worked wonders on your body...Which probably meant he slipped chemicals in it again.

When your alarm began blaring some random techno shit, you sat up and grabbed the phone, tapping a few buttons to turn off the alarm. "Hey, Papy, you up?"

No response.

You twisted around and felt along the thick blanket. Huh, when did Papyrus pull out the fleece? He was pretty anal about everything being weather appropriate, and it was only spring. When you're fingers reached the bumpy seams of the bed you frowned. There was no way you should be able to feel that. "Papyrus?"

You slipped out of the bed, and your feet hit sticky linoleum. The cold made its way up your spine, and your feet retracted almost immediately. Okay, now something was really wrong. The house had carpets everywhere but the kitchen.

This wasn't right.

You grabbed your phone and turned it on again, the time flashed across the screen in bold white numbers. However it was the tiny date in the corner, an insignificant shade of blue, that made your eyes widen and heart pound faster. "Guys, this isn't funny!"

 _ **But no one came**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it was gonna be a fluffy story,but it kinda died at the last minute.


	2. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to sort out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got so much love in such a short amount of time. I would hug you all if I could.

Three hours of crying into your pillow, cursing the heavens, and trying to find liquor you didn't have led to consequences. First and foremost: Your next door neighbor politely came over and told you to shut the fuck up. Second: You ended up getting a headache from crying so much. Third: You got a text from your boss asking why you were late.

That last one was the thing to pull you out of your self wallowing. You stared at the white letters through puffy eyes, wiping at you nose with the sleeve of your sweater. The contact name said 'Ben Greeves' and the text was written like a business letter, and it made you laugh. It was a watery laugh that turned into sniffling, but it was progress. Not the kind that would explain why a whole year was ripped away from you,but the kind that could steer you away from a depression before it began. 

It was either wallow in self pity, or get functioning so you could find the culprit of this disaster.

You stood up from your bed and went to your closet. Your nose wrinkled as you thumbed the clothes. You'd forgotten how many stripped things you used to own. Not that stripes were bad, but to monsters they were like a sign that the creature wearing them was a child. A small smile curled on your lips when you remembered Papyrus explaining that to you, and saying that he would wait to date you when you were an adult. You ended up spending an entire paycheck on clothes on your lunch break that exact same day. 

Well, you didn't have time to shop, so you grabbed a sweater and quickly changed into it. You had to tear across the small apartment for twenty minutes before you remembered that you didn't own a car yet. Hissing you pulled out your phone and called a taxi, before rushing downstairs. You nearly scared the living hell out of a cat in the old parking lot as you ran to your taxi, and told the man the address of your job before you were even in the car. 

* * *

Your job was at a small tobacco shop. It was in between a pet store and an old bar. It was a roomy place that sold anything a nicotine addict could ever want, along with some cookies that Ben Greeves' youngest daughter made. The place was never dusty, and Ben would beat you with a broom if you were rude to a customer. You'd worked that store since the day you graduated high school, and it was the one place that hadn't changed in the last five years. (Six if you count the last timeline.)

You felt your beating heart calm down when the earthy scent of tobacco rushed over you. A quick glance around, and you were unsurprised to find the place changed. Shelves full of different cigars and cigarettes lined the walls. The wooden floor was perfectly swept, and a colorful box full of cookies was next to the sticker laden cash register. It didn't even look like you went through a time loop here. Everything just...was.

"Hey, employee." You twisted around, and nearly smacked heads with a short man with a bushy mustache. His green eyes held an irritated look as they focused on you. "Didn't I tell you to be here at eight?"

You glanced down at your watch and cringed. It was nearly ten. "Sorry, sir."

He raised an eyebrow. "No jokes? No excuse? No jumping through hoops today?" You shook your head, and the old man gave a wistful sigh. "Jeeze, now what am I gonna complain to my wife about. Alright, go get to the register. You'll be manning the shop by yourself until six today. Jessie can't come in, something about an audition."

You plodded over to the glass counter and dumped your messenger bag beside the chipped wooden stool that your boss kept around. The old man gave you a nod, before twisting on his heel and leaving you alone in the store. The gentle hum of the heater, and your own ragged breathing were your only companions. Your fingers curled into fists, and you felt another sharp twist in your chest. 

Frisk had clearly started a reset. You didn't need any more evidence or dejavu moments. Instead of doing a full blown one, it was a 'tiny' jump in the grand scheme of things. You'd only known your lovers for a little over a year, and Frisk had freed the monster from the underground three years ago...Two years ago. 

Whatever the case, you had to find Frisk. 

Which would only cause more problems than it solved. First, you were a grown adult looking for a ten year old child. Second, marching up to Frisk and saying you remembered things you shouldn't will probably mess up the timeline. And finally, you had no idea where they lived. When you had originally met Frisk and Toriel, they were moving into a new house a few miles from their school. Right now, that school was an abandoned cemetery covered in graffiti and used condoms.

You sighed and settled into the stool, your body felt too heavy to keep up on your own. Your eyes trailed down to your watch and a grimace curled over your lips. It was only eleven in the morning.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Once six came along, you bid your boss adieu and hurried down the sidewalk. In your rush to get out the door you'd forgotten to eat breakfast, and you didn't have anything for lunch. That left you with a gnawing stomach to add to your laundry list of problems.  You should probably head to a restaurant or something before your stomach tried to empty itself of whatever you ate yesterday.

You cut a few corners and went to a small sub place. You quickly ordered a ham sub and shoved some cash at the unmotivated cashier. Once your food was in hand, you hurried down the street, taking a bite out of the simple bread and meat combo. It was good, you preferred a home cooked meal though. Heck, even Grillby's burnt fries would taste better. 

And here you go with the angst! You took a hard bite of your sandwich, some of the ranch spilled on your sweater. If you kept dwelling on the 'would've could've, should've' then you would be miserable. You had to keep yourself above depression! If Undyne and Alphys's anime had taught you anything, it was that you should never let depression take over in a time loop episode. 

You paused when a flash of blue and red caught your eye. A few steps backwards revealed the glowing thing to be a neon sign. A neon sign to a liquor store. You swallowed the last bite of your sub, and stared at the old brick building. Colorful ads with smiling people, and cold looking bottles dotted the windows. It looked like the shop was stuck in the middle of summer, not early winter. 

"A little coconut rum never hurt anybody."

You pushed open the door, and a digital beep greeted you. There was no one at the counter, just an open sports magazine. You wondered the narrow aisles, occasionally stopping when a bottle of wine or scotch caught your eye. Once you were at the very back of the tiny store, you managed to find what you were looking for. You carefully picked up the glass bottle, and brought it up to read. Yup, coconut rum, perfect to wallow in your self-pity. Now all you needed was your friend Shirley and her facials. 

You went back to the front of the store and set the bottle on the wooden counter. "Uh, excuse me!"

The double doors swung open, and a short red head hurried to the counter "Sorry, was taking inventory. Didn't hear anybody come in, ya know?"

He plucked up the bottle and scanned it. "It's fine. I know how it is."

"Yeah?"

You just nodded, and took the bag when offered. The guy gave you a smile, as you payed for your drink, which you passed off for customer service. You did the same thing after maybe pissing off a customer. Once the receipt was in your hand, you hurried out of the store, nearly bumping someone in the process. You hissed, but didn't stop as you exited the store. It was getting dark, and if you didn't hurry, then getting mugged was going to be added to your list. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very exposition heavy, but it needs to be I guess. Heh, bet you all thought a main character would work here, huh? Nope! Not lucky enough for that, and it'd be too cliche. 
> 
> You know what isn't too cliche? My tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


	3. Excitement Makes Stomachs Jumbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to actively search for your lovers. What's the best place to do that, again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, this is resurrected...kinda! Maybe! Hopefully!

When you got home, the first thing you did was check news articles. Anything and everything about monsters you read over, and made notes when it came to the child ambassador. Apparently the monsters were just granted personhood, and they also had all the same rights as humans. While Frisk was not recognized as an actual ambassador, they were considered a 'Friend to Monsters' and helped teach the humans about monsters and monster culture.  

The meat of government work was handled by Toriel and Asgore. Anything having to do with integration and law was handled by Asgore, the magic side of things was handled by Toriel. Between the three of them, monsters were now able to leave Ebbotton, and had a place in the surface world. 

As you sat back into you busted old sofa, you couldn't help but let a smile curl onto your lips. Even though you had lived this, you hadn't cared too much when monsters came to the surface. Back then it hadn't seemed so much like a big deal, it wasn't until you started to talk with monsters and interact with them that you cared about monster rights, or stopped going to places that discriminated against them. 

Sad but true.  

Now though, now you had a chance to do this all over again. Maybe not go to that old ice rink that didn't allow monster customers, or support the flower shop next to your apartment that had hired a flame elemental, or try to track down Sans's hotdog cart. The thought made a smile curl on your lips. You had almost forgotten that Sans had worked a hotdog cart, amongst other things, before he for that job with the energy company. You had never been to it, but Sans mentioned it whenever he became overworked at the office. 

With renewed vigor, you began looking up hotdog stands within Ebotton. 

* * *

The next morning you went to work on time, almost giddy as you worked your shift. Last night you had found the address to Sans's hotdog cart, and you were going to go there for lunch. Stuffing your face with a decent hotdog, and chatting up your boyfriend, clearly the best of both worlds. You hurried through the daily chores, and gave even the worst of your customers a cheery smile. Not that you were actually that happy, it was more that you were hoping to charm your boss into letting you have an early lunch.  

Once it was eleven thirty you made your way to the back where Ben and Jessie were. The lanky woman was signing something that was beyond d your ASL level to the old man. "Hey, Ben. Can I go have an early lunch? I have something important to do, and I can't wait until lunch." 

Ben put down the large box he was holding, and dusted off his hands on his vest. "Yeah, I'll let Jessie man the store. Just be back on time." 

You nodded and hurried out the store. It wasn't raining today, and it wasn't too cold either. Truth be told, it was probably the perfect winter day. The only thing missing was a rainbow or something in the pale blue sky. As you made your way to the park you combed a hand through your hair, and straightened out your only non-striped sweater. While you were sure Sans would see you as an adult, you didn't want to leave anything but the best impression. Good grief, why we're you over thinking this? You had charmed him once before, you could do it again! 

That's when you saw it, beside the small mermaids fountain. A metal hotdog cart. You made your way over to it, hands fumbling your pocket for you wallet. As you got closer, you saw a lump of pale blue. You felt your heart hammer against your ribs, and your footsteps became faster. This was it, the moment you'd been waiting for. You put on your best smile pulled out some money, and... 

Did nothing, because it was just his jacket. 

There was no one actually manning the hotdog stand, just his jacket and a closed sign hanging off the corner of the cart. Even the ketchup bottle was missing from the condiment rack. Sans had closed up early for whatever reason. Your hand curled tighter around the money, and your smile hurt. All of your previous excitement was gone now, leaving you feeling used and hollow.  

Did you honestly think you would just find him at his hotdog cart, strike up a conversation, and everything would be the same? You doubted it, this wasn't some cheesy romance this was real life. You stuffed your money back in your pocket, and turned on your heel. Well, you weren't going to sit around d and cry over it. You had a whole extra hour of lunch, you might as well make the best of it. Was that old arcade still open? You really wanted to go shoot some zombies. 

* * *

 When you got home from work that evening, you through yourself on the couch. The old springs dug into your back and made a dying sound. If you didn't know any better, you'd thought it was the ghost of that rat you killed when you first moved into the apartment. You dug a hand into your cushions and pulled out the remote, and clicked on the TV. As much as you wanted to watch some old stand up comedies, you needed to watch the news. There could have been some developments with Frisk while you were at work. 

You clicked in the appropriate numbers, and watched a short red head talk about the stock market. You twirled the remote between your fingers as you read the news winding along the bottom of the screen. There was another monster on human murder, another police killing, an apartment had caught on fire and killed the residents, and...

You placed a hand on your chest, just over your heart. Papyrus had hated you watching the news. In fact, it was banned whenever be was home. Of course that just meant you got news from word of mouth. Papyrus giving you some, Gaster giving you the rest. Sans didn't like keeping up with the news, said he heard about it enough at work. Of course that never really stopped you from doing it, you just became sneaky about it. You sighed and pulled yourself off the couch and to the kitchen. You rummaged around in your cabinet for a moment, before pulling out a box of chicken flavored crackers. Yup, that would make a good enough dinner.

You went back to your living room, when you heard a knock on your door. Who in the hell was that? You didn't remember inviting anyone over, and there was nothing g about invites in your phone planner, either. You went up to the door, and peered into the peek hole. A brunette stood outside your door, sunglasses perched on her nose, and a pout on her lips. 

Shirley.

You unlocked the door, and the woman flew into the house. "She didn't even greet you as she went straight to your couch and sat down. "Shirley, you okay?"

The woman looked up from her hands, and tore the sunglasses off her face. It was hard to see with her dark skin, but the puffiness was more than enough. You bit your lip and went over to her, dropping the crackers onto the couch. "You were right, that mascara gave me an infection."

"You need me to clean it, don't you?"

"Please, if I do it, I'll poke out my eye."

 You sighed and dragged her up and to your small bathroom. You cleared away the stack of towels and makeup, before gesturing to the sink. "Sit there,I'll be back."

"Hopefully with some vodka, this stuff is killing me."

You snorted out a laugh and went back to your kitchen. You had forgotten Shirley used to come around all hours of the day and night. You opened up your freezer and took out an ice pack, before going to your cabinet and getting a bottle of vodka that said 'Shirley' in green marker. It was something cheap that did the job for when ever Shirley had one of her accidents. You took both of them back to the bathroom, and handed the woman the bottle. She uncapped it and brought the bottle to her lips, taking a sip that was too deep for your liking. "So, how was work today?"

"Good enough, I guess." You shrugged. "Same old thing at the end of the day, how about you? The kiddies doing alright?"

Shirley nodded "I got Justin to read his first word today, his mom was so happy." You held a hand to her cheek to stead her face, and pressed the ice pack to her eye. She shuddered but didn't complain. "I'm hoping Mr. Copperman starts letting monsters come to the daycare though. There's non in Ebotton, and all the other places are strictly anti-monster."

"Maybe he could hire one on as staff for starters?"

Shirley raised a manicured eyebrow. "You care about monsters, since when? I thought you wanted them to solve their own problems?"

Did you used to say things like that? Good grief you used to be pretty apathetic towards them, huh? You shrugged, careful not to jostle the ice pack. "I guess all your pamphlets got to me."

"Well, I'm glad they did." She gave a small smile. "I wouldn't wish hate on anyone. Well, except for Helen Baxter, she's so rude! Just yesterday, her kid threw up all over her fancy clothes and she blamed me for it."

You let your friend ramble on for a bit. The sparkle in her eye returning, and her smile becoming genuine. Well, your day may have been shit, but at least you could help with something. Eventually you took the vodka bottle from Shirley, ignoring her whines, and helped her to the door. "I'm gonna call you a ride, okay?"

"O-okay." 

You fished out her phone and ordered a car for her, before fishing a jacket from your room, and putting it on Shirley. It was a bit too fashionable for her tastes, but it would keep her warm until she went to her mother's place for the night. Once that was done, you began to pump her full of water while you waited for the car. It surprisingly didn't take long for the uber, Shirely was banned from normal cabs, to get there. You hurried out of the apartment, your best friend slung across your back like a sack of potatoes. When you got to the dark blue station wagon, you opened up the back door. You sat Shirley upright and buckled her into the seat. "If she pukes, just call me and I'll pay for damages."

"'ts cool." You looked up from your friend, eyes wide. Sitting at the front of the wheel of this jalopy was a skeleton. His features were sharp, his mouth shut and covered with huge teeth, and wearing a blue, threadbare jacket.  "wouldn't be the worse i've seen." 

"..."

"uh, bud? you still with me?"

You gave a breathless laugh and nodded "Yeah, sorry about that. So, number for damages?"

He fished a hand into his pocket and pulled out a duck tape covered flip phone. "who'm i to turn down free money?"

One down, two more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we do meet Sans. He's just an Uber Driver. XD I feel like that's something he would do if he needed extra cash. Thus, it was a thing. Don't worry, this story didn't become any easier.
> 
> Know what is easy? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr is such a slut.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back, it might have been best to stick with fluff. 
> 
> Oh well, here's my tumblr. http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
